el taxista
by Julyett
Summary: el destino tiene sus coinsidencian, lo que no se encuentra en casa se encuentra en otro lado (txp) UUB x MARON


EL TAXISTA

Cuatro involucrados en esto, dos clases sociales que sufre por amor, engaños y un horario muy duro por el trabajo hace que se encuentre consuelo de lo que no se encuentra en casa se lo halla en otro lugar,

P.M.

Eran las nueve y treinta, quise ver si lo que decían era cierto. El, mi marido me engañaba pero no, no otra vez creo será mejor ir averiguar eso pensé esa noche y asi lo hice, lo vi que subía en su carro e iba a no sé dónde y sin que él se diera cuenta yo lo seguía, me sorprendió que iba rumbo a un sector de clase baja.

El se bajo, perecía que esperaba a alguien, será que trabaja con delincuente hay no y si lo fueran a matar dios no, estaba a punto de gritar cundo de la nada aparece una muchacha humilde obvio, se miran ella está alejada y parece que el espera algo. Oh no, y él se está aprovechando de esa pobre muchacha y si…

Los peor estaba en mi mente cuando veo lo imperdonable, el avanza hacia ella, se miran y sonríen, se abrazan, parece que ella le dice algo se miran se besan, lagrimas caen por mi rostro, como pudo hacerme esto se que nuestro matrimonie era arreglado pero el juro respetarme si que respeto. Cuanto lo odio.

Me voy antes que me vean, dejo ese maldito carro y me voy, corro y corro lejos de ahí com mi traje lentejuelas, seguro ese par irán a un bar y. no quiero ni pensarlo.

P.U.

Eran las 10 de la noche, piloteaba mi nave, era mi taxi un box vaguen del año 68, era unos de esos días malos donde no había pasaje, las lentejuelas de un traje me hicieron la parada, era una rubia preciosa que llevaba una minifalda y el escote en su espalda me hacían sentir e imaginar cosas pero de inmediato borre ello de mi mente y vi una lagrima negra que rodaba por su mejilla. De pronto me dijo su nombre.

-me llamo Marron-mientras cruzaba la pierna y sacaba un cigarrillo y de inmediato le ofrecí fuego y ella acepto.

-disculpe mi intromisión pero por quien llora

-por un tipo-dijo mirando a la ventanilla luego me miro y- que se cree que por rico y famoso me puede engañar.

-no caiga por amores debe levantarse-le dije, nos miramos fijamente y-cuente con este servidor si es que lo que quiere es vengarse- y me sonrió.

Las calle estaba oscura y solitaria, se iluminaba un poquito por el misto taxi que seguía su rumbo hacia quizás el que sería su destino, la rubia y yo hablábamos sobre lo que haría para vengarse de aquel que la hace llorar pero en el fondo de mi ser no quería por mi mujer pero hace mucho que no me atendía como era debido, hace mucho que la he notado rara muy muy rara, me oregunto que estará haciendo.

P. Normal

Lejos de ahí en un bar de clases media un hombre de unos 35 que se veía que era de una clase muy alta y era alguien muy importante, corpulento, ojos azules y de pelo lila muy apuesto besaba a un muchacha de clase sencilla no más de unos 27 años, pelo negro igual a sus ojos, llevaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas.

-Trunks no deberíamos seguir haciendo esto-dijo tratando separarse de este pero no dejaba de abrazarla y de apretarle contra si, pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la chica.

-vamos Pan-se acerco a su oído y le susurro-sabes que no podemos parar

-peoero y si

-ellos jamás se enteraran de esto y si ello llegara a pasara púes que le aremos-la acerco mas a él si es que eso era posible.

-Puedo preguntar por qué hacemos esto si cada uno tiene su pareja y…- la calló con un beso demasiado apasionado

-mi esposa no de lo que tu cariño-siguió sus casias por el cuerpo de la chica.

-y que te doy que ella no-dijo más atrevida rindiéndose entregándose al encanto del hombre del cual estaba enamorada desde hace mucho

-lo mismo que te doy yo y el no puede-la arrincona en una pared, el sabia que nadie los vería ya que estaban concentrados en sus asuntos y en la música por eso el lugar y el ambiente le encantaba y era perfecto para sus encuentros nocturnos y a escondidas-Uub es un tonto por no atenderte con es debido y dejarte descuidada pero aquí estoy yo-empezó a besar su cuello-para hacerte sentir mi mujer.

-Trunks entiende por favor que pasa si te

-calla Pan esto es nuestro secreto y te juro que nadie nos descubrirá y si lo hacen primero tendré que sufrir con un chantaje

-por eso nos deberíamos dejar de vernos, no quiero eso para ti me preocupo mucho por ti y…-la beso, un beso suave pero a la vez excitante  
-eso es lo que tú me das – sonrió al ver el rostro de confusión de la muchacha- te preocupas por mi-la abrazó-siempre estas al pendiente que me pasa y cuidas de mi-se miraron fijamente-me amas al igual que yo te amo a ti-la beso nuevamente fundidos en la pasión del momento.

Este era su secreto, verse a escondidas de sus parejas y ser felices por lo menos esas pocas horas que podían estar juntos sin preocupar de quien los ve con quienes están o simplemente olvidar de quienes son.

P.U.

¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?  
¿Que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?  
¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama?  
¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama?  
Me pregunte

La rubia me guio hasta su casa

-lo vi abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha, era una muchacha de clase sencilla lo vi por sus fachas- describió a la amante de su esposo con odio y tristeza

-no sufra

-si-suspiro- me sonreía en el espejo y se sentaba de lado con el espejo empañado.

-doble en la esquina siguiente, lléveme hasta mi casa, nos tomaremos unos tequilas- se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído muy sensual-y veremos qué pasa.

Llegamos hasta su casa una mansión muy elegante, el lugar estaba oscuro y parecía que no había nadie, eso parecía desde a fuera, entramos y oscuro también, era seguro que no había nadie.

-toma asiento-me indico-no hay nadie, mi suegra esta en un viaje de negocios con mi suegro y mi esposo-hasta puso cara asco cuando lo dijo-ya sabes, esta con la otra.

Se fue a lo que debía ser la cocina, y yo en la sala oscura, todo está bien arreglado, le vida de ricos de debe ser muy buena me dije, curusie el lugar, me di vueltas y me tope con la chimenea donde habían fotos donde estaba la rubia con un vestido blanco y sonriente y a la debía estar el esposo y estaba serio, no muy feliz, lo mire fijamente, lo conocía ese tipo era un amigo, valla, cosas del destino hace muchísimo que no lo veía.

P.M.

Llegamos a mi casa, la mansión donde vivía hace ya 7 años, le dije al taxista que aun no sabía el nombre que me esperara en la sala mientras iba por el tequila, sé que me arrepentiré por esto pero hay un dicho que dice ojo por ojo diente por diete y en este caso cacho por cacho, suspiro tengo que por lo menos saber el nombre del taxista, cojo la necesario y regreso a la sala, me encuentro con que el taxista esta hay frente a la chimenea y miraba la fato de mi matrimonio y poco sorprendido.

-Disculpa pero que ves-le pregunto, el me mira y dice

-es que es una coincidencia que tú seas su mujer-no entiendo, quizás ya vio quien era su esposo, empresario mas exitosos del mundo, el grande y todo poderoso Trunks Brief el multimillonario.

-el es mi esposo el multimillonario-suspiro quizás querrá que le pague pues estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

-lo conozco

-todo el mundo lo conoce-dije un poco irritada

-no, no tu no entiendes-me dijo algo nervioso-mi nombre es Uub y fui un amigo de su esposo no le miento-me sorprendió, Uub, Uub, de donde había escuchado ese nombre , ya me acorde, si Trunks me dijo que era un amigo pero dejo de serlo cuando supo que él se caso con la que era su novia y volvía a la capital y... lo miro, me pregunto si el sabrá y quizás esa chica sea la esposa del pobre.

P.U.

Me mira raro como de compasión y no sé porque pero algo sabe que yo no como si hubiera descubierto algo, dejo la foto, ella desvía la mirada, sirve un poco de tequila y…

Para decir lo que hicimos en la alfombra si basta decir que le bese has la sombra y un poco mas

Volvimos al taxi, la mire se veía hermosa y preciosa todo lo contario a mi conciencia, negra y sucia por mi fechoría.

-no se sienta usted tan sola- me miro confundida-sufro aunque no es lo mismo-seguía confundida-mi mujer y mi maldito horario han a vierto un gran abismo.

Me di cuento que no es todo como lo pintan, los ricos también sufren y lloran.

-usted sufre en su mansión mientras yo lo hago en los arrabales

Paso el tiempo y ya llegaba la media noche.

-vente con migo-la mire extrañado-al bar y que vea que no estoy sola.

Le sonreí, se hizo una cola en el pelo. El bar era conocido y estaba cerca, me sorprendió pues pensé que sería uno de esos bares carísimos que yo jamás podría pagar ni en un millón de años.

Entramos al bar y si precisamente el abrasaba y besa a una chica

no podía creer lo que veía, ahí estaba la que pensé que me amaba, mira que es grande es el destino y la ciudad chica.

Trunks y Pan, mi Pan y el que fue mi mejor amigo estaban juntos en ese bar abrasados y besándose. Rápidamente Salí de ese lugar junto con Marron, entramos al taxi y arranque.

¿que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?  
¿que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?  
¿que es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero  
coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero?  
me pregunte

-que pasa

-esa era mi esposa.

No dijimos nada, nos dirigimos su mansión y nos revolcamos hasta quedar exhaustos.

Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos, viendo se a escondidas en el mismo bar.

Y la rubia para el taxi siempre a las 10 en el mismos lugar.


End file.
